Backtracking To Happiness ch13
by ks
Summary: Sorry it took so long, the computer crashed. I'll post 14 tonight. Please Review!


  
Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed on me.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Backtracking to Happiness ch13  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
NEXT: The Cliffhangers have a surprise for their former counselors.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews, they really motivate me to hurry up with the next chapter. This is my first fanfic and I'm amazed at all the support. Thanks!   
Please Review. Like DREEMSEEKER says, IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND.  
  
  
****************************************************  
Sophie sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock. "Midnight" she tells herself. She gets up out of bed, puts her shoes on and looks around the room. Everyone seems to be asleep. She steps over Kat who had volunteered to sleep on the floor since they were short a bed, and she walks outside. She looks around while letting her eyes adjust to the light. She looks over at the boys' dorm and sees Peter walking out. She starts walking down the steps and goes over to greet him. She gives him a quick kiss and then he motions for her to be quiet and follow him. They start walking to the gazebo when a flashlight shines in their faces.   
  
Scott: Trying to sneak out past lights out huh?  
  
Scott and Shelby are standing there trying to hide a smile.  
  
Shelby: I'm so very disappointed in you two. You're setting a bad example for everyone else here at Horizon.  
  
Scott and Shelby were trying to talk in a serious tone, but they both kept slipping up.  
  
Scott: What should their punishment be?  
  
Scott looks over at Shelby and then puts his hand on her shoulder and they turn around so Peter and Sophie can't hear what they're saying. They try to hold in a laugh. They turn back around still trying to have a serious look.  
  
Shelby: Ok, you two are on shuns for a week. You can't talk to each other.  
  
Scott: and you will do kitchens with whatever group has it, understand?  
  
Peter and Sophie both shook their head yes. They were a little embarrassed they had been caught, but found it funny that Scott and Shelby had given them the same punishment they had received so many times before.  
  
Shelby: Now let go of each other's hands and march back to the dorms.  
  
Scott: and don't say another word to each other tonight.  
  
Peter and Sophie turned around trying to contain a laugh. Peter whispered something to Sophie.  
  
Peter: We'll try again tomorrow night.  
  
Sophie shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Looks like those two are getting along again" she thinks to herself.  
  
  
Scott and Shelby were standing there laughing.  
  
Shelby: You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that.  
  
Scott: Oh yes I do, you're not the only one.  
  
They stood there a laughing for a few more minutes.  
  
Scott: You know what this means don't you?  
  
Scott had a devious look in his eye.  
  
Shelby: I think so…  
  
Scott: We're in charge for the next two hours…  
  
Shelby: We've already busted Peter and Sophie…  
  
Scott: Race you to the docks.  
  
Scott grabbed Shelby's hand and they both started heading towards the docks.  
  
  
  
Sophie walked back into the girls' dorm hoping no one was awake. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. Juliete and Daisy sat up.  
  
Juliete: Get caught?  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* Guess we're going to have to give you lessons.  
  
Sophie just smirked at both of them.  
  
Juliete: We will.  
  
Daisy: Yes, we've mastered the art of sneaking out.  
  
Juliete: Shelby's better at it than us, so you should probably talk to her.  
  
Daisy: Even though she did bust you tonight…  
  
Juliete: She'll help.  
  
Sophie just gave them each a smile, got into bed, and pulled the covers up over her head.  
  
Daisy: You can't hide from the fact you got caught Sophie.  
  
Juleite: Nope, it'll live with you forever.  
  
Daisy and Juliete looked at each other, each smiling. They were both happy Sophie and Peter had gotten caught. One because they wanted them to know what if felt like, two because they wanted the joy of torturing them, and three this meant they could go along with there plan. Daisy and Juliete each lied down in their bed.  
  
" Two hours" Daisy tells herself.   
*************************  
  
It was about two in the morning. Most the Cliffhangers, including Hank and Rosie were outside gathered under the gazebo.   
  
David: You guys ready?  
  
Auggie: Yo, where's Scott and Shelby?  
  
Everyone looked around, they hadn't noticed Scott and Shelby weren't there.  
  
Juliete: Wonder how we missed those two?  
  
Scott and Shelby walked up hand in hand.  
  
Shelby: Juliete, I don't see HOW you can be so perky at this time of night.  
  
Shelby looked like she was still asleep.  
  
Juliete just gave Shelby a little smile.  
  
Juliete: It's gift.  
  
Shelby: It's one you can keep.  
  
David: Where were you two?  
  
Dasiy smirked  
  
Daisy: Well there's a stupid question…  
  
David: oh…  
  
Ezra: They're back to their old selves.  
  
Daisy: Yes, all lovey dovey.  
  
Scott and Shelby just smirked at them.  
  
Scott: We gonna do this or not?  
  
David: Ok, ok. So, everyone knows the routine?  
  
Everyone: yep  
  
David passed out a bag to everyone, except Hank and Rosie.  
  
Hank: Are you sure Peter won't get mad at you guys for doing this.  
  
David just smirked  
  
David: Nah, he'll be ticked off at us.  
  
Auggie: Majorly  
  
Auggie and David gave each other a high-five.  
  
Ezra: Ok, and you're sure this stuff isn't permanent?  
  
David shook his head.  
  
David: Positive…just trust me.  
  
Shelby gave a little sneer  
  
Shelby: If you would've said that five years ago I would've laughed.  
  
Scott: I still do… no offense man.  
  
David: None taken. Lets get going.  
  
Everyone started heading back to the dorms. Hank and Rosie stayed behind to keep watch.  
***********************  
  
Sophie sat up in her bed. She wondered why her alarm clock had gone off so early, she didn't remember setting it. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake, she saw Hannah opening her eyes. Sophie didn't move, neither did Hannah.  
  
Sophie whispered  
  
Sophie: Did you set the alarm?  
  
Hannah: No  
  
Sophie: Must've been the kids.  
  
Sophie's eyes finally focused on Hannah and she tried to hold in laughter. Hannah noticed her laughing.  
  
Hannah: What?  
  
Sophie: You're face has orange paint on it.  
  
Hannah: What?  
  
Hannah bolted up in bed. She could hardly move, she had honey all over her. She looked over at Sophie and started laughing.  
  
Sophie: What?  
  
Hannah: You have an art job done on you as well.  
  
Sophie lifted her hands to her face, but when she did this she smeared whip cream all over her face.  
  
Hannah started laughing even harder. She went to get out of bed, but instead of stepping on the floor she put her bare feet in ice cold water. She let out a scream. Sophie started laughing, and got out of bed to get a few towels. She walked into the bathroom only to find soapsuds up to her waste and toothpaste on the floor. She let out a shreek.  
  
Hannah: What?  
  
Hannah got out of bed and opened the bathroom door, she slipped and fell on the floor.  
  
Sophie walked over and grabbed a few towels off the rack. She tossed one to Hannah, and rubbed the other one on her face. She let out a squeal, at the same time Hannah did too.  
  
Sophie: Peanut butter!  
  
Hannah: Jelly.  
  
Both: DISGUSTING.  
  
Sophie went over and tried to turn on the water. Water didn't come out.  
  
Sophie: What in the heck…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter turned over in bed.  
  
Peter: What in the heck.  
  
He felt like he had just turned over into a pile of horse patties.   
  
Peter: SICK!  
  
Peter looked down to see he had landed in a bed of whip cream. He stood up to get out of bed, but slipped on bars of soap that had been placed by his bedside. He flipped back and landed on his bed, which had whip cream all over it.  
  
Peter: How in the heck did this happen.  
  
Peter ran out of the dorm, it took him awhile because he kept on slipping, and met Hannah and Sophie who looked as bad at him. Peter started laughing.  
  
Sophie: Oh, you think this is funny huh?  
  
Sophie went over and gave Peter a big whip cream kiss. Hannah had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
Peter: Where are those kids?  
  
Sophie: In the dorms aren't they?  
  
They all went into the boys' dorm and got some whip cream and went to put it on the guys. They lifted back the covers off Ezra's bed, but he wasn't there. They did this to all the other beds, only to find they were all empty. They did the same in the girls' dorm, but no one was there.  
  
Hannah: Where are they?  
  
Peter just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: No telling.  
  
Sophie: If they're smart they're hiding.  
  
Peter: Well they better hope they're hiding good because when I get a hold of them…  
  
Peter started laughing, he found the whole thing pretty amusing.  
  
Sophie: Let's get dressed and go find them.  
  
Hannah and Peter agreed.  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later they were dressed and ready to go look for everyone. First they looked in the lodge and cafeteria, then they checked the classrooms-no sign of them. They are now walking towards the dock.  
  
Peter pointed out towards the water.  
  
Peter: Look out there.  
  
Sophie and Hannah looked out over the water. The Cliffhangers, including Hank and Rosie, were out in the middle of the lake in two rafts. They were looking at Peter, Sophie, and Hannah and laughing.  
  
Sophie gave a little smirk.  
  
Sophie: Why I outta…  
  
Hannah: Let's go get them.  
  
They started running down the dock where another raft was.  
  
Sophie: Guess they weren't as smart as they thought leaving this raft behind.  
  
Peter just laughed and they jumped in. They started paddling out towards the others.  
  
Scott yelled something at Peter.  
  
Scott: Looks like you're going under there huh Peter?  
  
Peter looked down at the raft. Scott was right. The raft was sinking fast. Peter just laughed at himself.  
  
Hannah: We really thought they'd leave a stone unturned?  
  
Sophie: Not these kids.  
  
The raft had completely sunk by now, and they were treading water. The Cliffhangers started paddling in towards them.  
  
They all had a big smile on their face.  
  
Shelby: How's the water?  
  
Peter looked up at them.  
  
Peter: Fine.  
  
He turned over one raft, while Sophie and Hannah did the other.  
  
Peter: Didn't plan on that did you?  
  
Ezra: Actually we did, we have on our swimsuits.  
  
Peter knew he'd been defeated.  
  
Peter: Ok, you guys got us.  
  
David: Correction…  
  
Daisy: We got you good.  
  
Peter, Sophie, and Hannah just smiled at them.  
  
Kat: How does it feel to have the tables turned on you, Peter?  
  
Peter just smirked.  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
NEXT: Scott gets a visitor that has an affect on everyone.  
  
Someones past is revealed....  
  
That's all I'm saying.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews. They really motivate me.  
  
Please Review. It's just take a second. 


End file.
